Level 1055
| moves = 5 | target = 500,000 | blockers = | candies = 56 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 5 }} Difficulty *There are only five moves to clear the jelly. However the board starts with several columns of candies, so when the player starts the level, a lot of colour bombs or striped candies will be created. *This level can be completed in two moves, possibly even one. However, if no striped candies come up at the start, it is going to be harder. *The creation of colour bombs at the start might help you clear some jelly if you are lucky. *The jellies are worth 162,000 points.81 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 162,000 points Hence, an additional 338,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The obvious move, colour bomb + colour bomb combination, is not a good idea as your first, second or third move. *Your first move depends on whether you can make a colour bomb + wrapped or colour bomb + striped combination straight off. If you can, you should make that move. If not, you should eliminate one colour and hope for such a combination to be possible for move two. *Your choice between colour bomb + wrapped and colour bomb + striped (if you have a choice) depends on your aim. Colour bomb + striped gets you closer to closing out the game but colour bomb + wrapped makes it far more likely that you will achieve 2,000,000 points and three stars. *However far you have got after three moves, you should try a colour bomb + colour bomb combination for move four. If you have already eliminated most or all of the double jellies, this will close you out. Otherwise, it might still complete the board or get you very close so you can close out with your final move. *The only trick to completing this board is the double jellies, so you need to eliminate a lot of jelly once before you go for the double colour bomb combination. Trivia *This is the second level to have only 5 moves. The first is 976. *This level and level 976 are the only levels in the entire game to have more candy colours than moves. *This is the second level that the board contains only blockers at the start. The first one is level 370. *This is the second level to have 81 blockers. The first one is level 370. However, this is the first one where immobile blockers cover the entire board at the start. *This is the sixth level to have 81 double jellies. The first five levels are , , , , and . **Of these levels, this level has a much higher one star target score, has 81 blockers, has the least number of moves and has the two and three star target scores at one million points or more. **Sometimes you can get a glitch where a jelly does not get hit by using the colour bomb + colour bomb combination. **This is the only level you can get nine or more than nine colour bombs at the beginning without using any moves. *All colours except orange appear at the start as part of the fixed layout, including yellow candies. Since all candies appear in marmalade at the start, this is now the first level where non-spawning colours appear in marmalade. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1055 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels that do not allow starting boosters Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with non-spawning candy colours